Vacuum cleaners generally collect dust using either a filter type dust collecting apparatus, which has limited lifespan, or a cyclone type dust collecting apparatus, which is usable almost permanently. A cyclone type dust collecting apparatus is more economical and hygienic than filter type. They are therefore, more popular.
A problem with cyclone type dust collecting apparatus is that they require a relatively long fluid passage to generate a cyclonic air flow. They thereforehave lower compression. Less compression leads to lower suction force of the vacuum cleaner. Accordingly, a cyclone type dust collecting apparatus with an improved compression would be an improvement over the prior art.